


Tease

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt. "Gavin teasing the hell out of Michael."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my Tumblr: Hufflepuff-Gemini

He was staring at you with those bright eyes, smirk obvious as he literally dragged his tongue over your skin. It was slow, so agonisingly slow and horrible, but it felt absolutely amazing. He sucked on the tip, eyes closing briefly before a pop was heard and he was looking at you, teeth showing in that Cheshire smile.

He was leaning up, skin brushing against you. Then he was kissing you and you were tugging at his hair, gently. His hair was messier than usual, its style ruined by the bed. He leaned back, laughing like the stupid troll he was as you grumbled. His head was between your knees again.

He was kissing up the shaft, slowly. His eye lashes sent butterfly kisses and you were wondering why the fuck he didn't move on. His lips brushing the skin and then he nuzzled it. You could just see how much enjoyment he was getting and it was fucking stupid.

_Oh my fucking **God**_. He literally engulfed you whole before bobbing his head once. You whimper and you want to buck, but he’s going up and his tongue drags a bit before he parts from your throbbing hard on. Spit connects from his swollen lips and he looks smug as fuck.

He sucks gently on your head and it!’s fucking _painful_ how bad you need this. You swear your stupid dick is pulsing with need, but Gavin just continues to watch you, smug fucking idiot, as he sucks on your head. He goes down slowly, again, the wet warmth overcoming you. You give out a moan, hand on his head. You massage his scalp, trying to not fall out of the chair as he continues to suck. And fucking shit, he starts using his hand.

He squeezes and sucks and he moves over the hard flesh and you’re ready to just cum, but you can’t get that one little spark yet, Gavin still being a _teasing **fuck**_. Then Gavin squeezed harder before he took you whole, again. The spark bursts and you come, gasping out and clutching his head. He’s smirking and licking at your wasted seed, some on his face.

“How’s s’at?” His voice is slurred and he gives you another long lick.

“You’re a fuckin’ troll.”


End file.
